wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Tourny Prime
'''Tourny Prime '''is the insectoid captain of the Tournan Hive Ship mk II and serves as intergalactic ambassador for the People of Sanctuary. History Tourny was born one thousand thirteen years ago on a far away planet in a far away galaxy. He served under the queen of his Hive as her second in command. However, over the years he came to question that the Wraith were more deserving of life energy than the souls they took it from. He lead an uprising against his queen, slaying her and taking over the Hive. He managed to get the reluctant cooperation of his crew through intimidation until they eventually betrayed him. The betrayal occurred just outside the galaxy, and Tourny was forced to destroy the Hive and his former brethren. Tourny grew the Tournan Hive Ship mk I over 100 years on a desolate planet on the rim of his former galaxy. He developed a new crew, and taught it his ways. Then they embarked on a long journey across the stars, eventually arriving in the Appearance Galaxy. In the Appearance, Tourny guided the Hive in a cartographic mapping of the entire galaxy (although most of the mapping was not in depth). Throughout his adventures he would fight alongside Wolf, Bly, Naga Krion, Kortoris Phane, and many other notable residents of the Appearance. Once when on an adventure with Wolf, he ascended to a higher plane of existence and served as the god of an isolated planet for a length of time. As the concept of time is completely different on the higher plane, his age is therefore ambiguous. For practical reasons this is ignored. After he returned to the lower plane, he again took command of his Hive and lead them in the conquest of Sanctuary and the defeat of Tetrodox. He was the ruler of the late Tournan Empire and went with it into time-dialated limbo between the Appearance Universe and the next. He remained there with his people for 125 Appearance days (1,000,000,000,000 Tournan Years), where he played a part in the Warden's creation and became the obscure deity of a religious cult. After Sanctuary returned to the Appearance, Tourny was decrepid in his old age, however after the Warden's Finale he was rejuvenated along with his Hive Ship. Later, he exchanged DNA with the Hive and became a Tournan Hive Drone hybrid. He currently serves as the captain of his new insectoid crew. Personality Tourny has always had an unshakable sense of righteousness, despite becoming somewhat disillusioned just after he returned from the higher plane. He is fiercely loyal to his friends and quite stubborn in his beliefs. This is an issue because he also believes his own moral values are superior to anyone else's, causing him to be a nuisance in Capita Council meetings. Powers and Abilities Before his transformation, Tourny's physical abilities were relatively limited. Like all Wraith, Tourny possessed substantially greater strength than that of a standard human, able to send one flying with a single punch; accelerated regenerative abilities, even to the point of surviving in such inhospitable environments as the bottom of the ocean and the void of outer space; the ability to drain the life force of any individual, causing them to age rapidly, or heal (even resurrect) them by returning it to them; and was psychically adept. After his transformation, he has gained a collection of traits similar to those possessed by the different Tournan Hive Drones. He has a hard exoskeleton, the limits of which have not yet been tested, as well as sacs of paralytic venom which he can dispense at will via the stinger on his gaster. He has two pairs of legs, two pairs of arms, two pairs of mandibles (one large pair that runs on a horizontal plane, and a smaller one much like a horizontal beak covering his buccal orifice), one pair of extra-sensative antennae which have delivered upon him way more than five senses, and one pair of wings which he really doesn't like to talk about. His strength is even greater than before, and he can transmit thoughts by clamping his target's head between his upper pair of hands. His compound eyes provide him with a 360 degree field of vision. Combined with his new limbs, he should have an outstanding edge in hand-to-hand combat sometime in the future. However, as of now he is rather clumsy. He still retains all of his pre-transformation abilities, most of them unchanged except for his psychic prowess and physical strength, which have both been enhanced. Category:People Category:The Tournan Hive Category:List of D articles Category:Epic Category:List of T articles Category:List of P articles Category:Doctors Category:Males Category:Straight people Category:People Category:The Tournan Hive Category:List of D articles Category:Epic Category:List of T articles Category:List of P articles Category:Doctors Category:Males Category:Straight people